Rage
by JessLexa
Summary: What makes the Girl of Steel lose control? Alex, her sister, her protector, her hero With such rage, comes the Ren Lantern Supergirl


National City was burning, fires spread through every corner of the city. The stores were on flames, people's screams echoing as numerous aliens were terrorizing the city. NCPD cars windows were broken and numerous gunshots were heard, the DEO agents were shooting at the aliens hoping to take some of them down.

In the center of the city crouched Supergirl, her suit is drenched in blood laying in her arms is Kara's beloved sister Alex. Alex's ruined DEO uniform was stained in crimson, her favorite gun scattered on the cement floor with only one bullet left in the chamber. Kara's face was strained with tears as Alex gently caressed her baby sister's face muttering "El Mayarah" Kara listened closely to Alex's heartbeat, it was weak but it was there.

 _thump, thump_

Maggie was shooting her way through the aliens as she raced to get to Alex, when she arrived she saw Kara on the floor holding Alex. She ran and dropped to the floor brushing Alex's bloodied hair out of her face. White hot anger spread throughout Kara's veins like wildfire as she felt tremendous power flowing through her. She didn't noticed when she was mourning, the crimson ring slipped effortlessly onto her finger igniting her anger. Kara's suit was in ruins as the alien's fire burned through her, but she doesn't care now. National City could burn, she would only care for Alex and now Alex is battered and bruised approaching near death's door. The steady heartbeat that once calms her and bring her to reality is now beating slowly, if she doesn't pay attention to hear she would miss it.

 _Alex_

 _Alex_

 _Alex_

Alex's was Kara's world, she was her home, her protector, the reason she felt like home on Earth. Jeremiah and Eliza took her in and fed her when she landed on Earth with the Danvers but Alex, Alex is the most important person to her. At first, Alex and her didn't get along. She would follow her around and given how clumsy she is, she would embarrass Alex. Then that night changed everything, she was having a nightmare dreaming of Krypton blowing up. Alex came into her room and crawled into her bed holding her. She spoke words of comfort in Kryptonese. Kara was shocked was an understatement, when asked how did she learn her language Alex just shrug and said she learned it in a week. But in reality, Alex learned Kryptonese for a whole year while also maintaining her studies. Alex has always been there for her and Kara is grateful to have a sister that means the world to her. Their bond was unbreakable, they would do anything for each other.

Now these alien took her humanity, her beloved sister, her everything she would make them suffer. The girl of steel would show them what her wrath looks like, Kara gently placed Alex near Maggie as she looked at Maggie with a nod. Maggie checked Alex's pulse, it was present but it was weak.

"NCPD, we need back up officer down!" Maggie shouted into her radio as she gently hold Alex's hand.

"Come on Danvers, stay with me. You said we will have lots of firsts and Kara needs you. You are her hero." Maggie said with tears streaming down her face as she held the gentle hands of the woman she loves.

Kara marched towards the alien with blazing red eyes and plummeted him onto the hard concrete as she screamed unleashing her heat vision onto him.

 _"HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!"_ yelled Kara as she concentrated on the heat vision until smoke came out from it.

No holding back, as the alien tried to grab onto Supergirl to retaliate. Kara grabbed him arms pinning him down as she double down on the heat vision until he smelled the burnt flesh in the air. The alien screamed in pain as he gave out, Kara scanned the area for the alien that hurt Alex. Once she located him, she speed to him gripping tightly onto his arm wrapping him in a bone crushing hold soaring into the air. When she was high in the air enough, she threw him with all her might. As he was close to the ground, Kara unleashed her heat vision while holding him down crashing alongside his partner. Anger radiate through her body, the red lantern ring glistening in the yellow sun, rejoicing in the feeling of revenge coursing thorough the hope that is Supergirl.

The red lantern ring waited and waited, once Supergirl kills there will be no point of return for her, it was thrilled to conquer such a powerful Kryptonian.

" _Finish him!"_ the voice coursed through her head.

The thoughts were tempting, Kara always held back. When she was with the Danvers, they would tell her to control her powers and hide them. Jeremiah made her lead lined glasses to control her x-ray vision and heat vision, she couldn't join sports because she would accidentally use her super-speed. Kenny, her first friend that like her for who she really is even after capturing the photo of her flying. Kenny, who was killed because of the corrupt sheriff and Alex who almost got killed. She held back when Alex got in trouble because of her, Alex who protected and loved her. Alex, who is close to dying now. Kara held tightly onto the two aliens as her blazing red eyes stared into them, the aliens pleas continuously. Their terrified heartbeats and pleas excited the ring. In her moment of hesitation, her super hearing picked up reinforcements are coming.

Let them come.

Lena Luthor stood in L Corp looking at the news on the attack in downtown National City, Supergirl was losing control. She absentmindedly touched the bracelet that Kara gave her, she still remember that night when she killed Jack to save Supergirl. Kara's words meant the world to her.

"I will always protect you." Kara said as she embraced her in one of the signature Kara hugs. She gave Lena the bracelet and told her this is her gift to her, Lena gripped tightly onto Kara as she sobbed quietly into her sweater, no one had ever cared about her as much as Kara has.

Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, her disguise was glasses and cardigans and Kara herself was not subtle either. Supergirl also have the right timing when her life is in danger, Kara always defended her and believed in her. She watched the news of Kara soaked in Alex's blood as she holds Alex. Her heart ached for Kara and Alex, she knew how close the two were. Alex is the only person that Kara would lose control over and now National City is witnessing the wrath of a younger sibling losing her older. Lex was kind with her when she was younger but then he went insane, she was always envy of the Danvers sister's relationship.

Lena looked closely onto Kara's hands as she saw the red glowing on her finger. This was not red kryptonite Kara, she remember that night. Kara almost threw Cat Grant out of the balcony, National City residents was terrified, their hero went unhinged and Kara took almost three weeks to earn back their trust. She recognized that ring from her brother's Lex entries. That was the red lantern ring, the wearer won't be in control all that ring does is destruction. She gasped as she pray to whoever was listening that Kara would spare the alien life because if she kills him that will be the end for Supergirl and she needs Kara.

"Please Kara, come back to me." whispered Lena as she traced her bracelet.

A knock sounded on the door as her assistant Jess walked in. "Miss Luthor, we need to evacuate." Jess said as she waited for Lena's response. Lena looked out into the city as she shake her head.

"Go on Jess, I"m staying." said Lena as she told Jess to close the door.

Lena was not running anymore, all her life she has been running. She always faced her problems head on but she was running from herself, this time she was done running. She is Lena Luthor, even though she has the last name of the family she despise she is her own person. She would stay here, National City is her home and Kara is her friend. She would fight for Kara as the many times she fought for her and saved her. She watched anxiously waiting for Kara's next move.

Maggie rushed Alex's body to the stretcher as she stepped onto the ambulance riding away from the destruction of National City. Her heart was beating rapidly as the paramedics were frantically monitoring Alex's conditions. All she heard was several fractures, punctured lungs, broken arm and the weaken beating heart of Alex. She sobbed quietly as she rubbed Alex's hands. The hospital was crowded, patients were being sent in hourly due to the explosions going around the city. They pushed her into the surgery room as Alex weakly muttered out Kara's name before she lost consciousness again.


End file.
